I will never, ever let you die
by Gothix-11
Summary: What happens when an amazing person is willing to do anything for? When they'll die for you? But you won't let them? SasuKoto


I smiled at her. Her face was so soft and sweet as she lay next to me. My wolf. My little demon. She hadn't grown much at all since we were kids. I found it so adorable. When we hugged I could just stand straight and she would be picked up from the ground.

I ran my hand through her black hair. Emerald eyes flickered open at my touch. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning." Her voice rang. "Good morning." I replied. She moved closer and placed a small kiss upon my cheek. I looked at her and she just smiled her sweet smile. I heard a small giggle from her throat.

"Where's mine?" She asked sweetly. I chuckled. A bit darkly. I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Right here." I said and kissed her lips tenderly. She kissed back and I started to kiss a little harder. She seemed to melt. I smirked into the kiss. I was suddenly on top of her petite body. Her skin was soft and untouched.

Except for the large scar across her stomach. She got that when we were young. I regret that day. If I could change anything, it would be that scar.

I smirked down at her as she looked up in surprise. Then her surprise turned to a smile.

"Sasuke!" Koto laughed. "We did this last night!" She struggled underneath me and I fell on her. She laughed.

"I know my love." I said and hugged her. She giggled and hugged me tightly. Her arms around my neck.

"Get off me already." She said. I lifted myself above her and looked down at her. She smiled. So adorable.

"We're going to be late!" She pushed me from her and back onto my side of the bed. She quickly crawled out and let out a playful shriek when a grabbed at her tail. It wagged furiously. She ran over to the closet and pulled out her uniform. Then ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

I continued to smile as I sat up. I climbed out of bed and quickly found my uniform. I pulled it on just as she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was brushed and her bangs were being held up by a clip. It was the one I had given her. A very long time ago. Before I left for two and half years. When we were happy like this back then.

She smiled at me. Then walked over and grasped my hair lightly. She stood on her tip-toes as she ran her fingers around my head, fixing my hair.

"Perfect." She smiled and started to walk away. I grabbed her by the waist. She shrieked and tried to run. I chuckled as she laughed. My arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sasuke!" She laughed as my fingers began to tickle her sides. She laughed out loud.

"Stop! Stop!" She begged and laughed. I let her go after some time and she ran away by a few steps. She turned and smiled.

She held her hand out and I took it. We went to the door and slipped on our shoes. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Our hands never disconnected. We walked out the door together. We were given looks as we walked down the street. Somewhere smiles that said 'so in love' others were looks of jealousy.

Koto smiled up at me. "Let's get breakfast here." I smiled back. "Okay." We walked over to a small café and order our usual food. We had been coming here almost every week together for breakfast for almost 3 years. So many happy memories were here.

"Just a few more months!" Koto said happily. "Until what?" I asked. "My 18th birthday! Then we can get officially married." Her smile was so beautiful. By law we only dating, but to us were happily married. I smiled at her.

"That's right. Just a bit longer until we will forever be together, until death do us part." I said. She laughed.

"You already knew that!" We smiled at each other. It was until death that we would part. Even then, we would be reunited if one dies before the other. In heaven.

We finished eating and walked to the Hokage's office. The second we opened the front door Naruto ran up and hugged us both tightly. Koto smiled and I waited for his to let go.

"So what's our mission?" Koto asked cheerfully. Her smile was always there and I loved it. It made me feel good inside to see it. When I had left, she was on my mind all the time. She was my light in the darkness of my soul. Being with her every day, hugging her, seeing her smile that kept me sane. It held back the darkness and helped me to smile. But I only did around her.

"You two, are going on a dangerous mission." Naruto said and held out an envelope. I took it and opened it.

"Your job is to take this package to the water country and return within 3 days." Naruto explained. Koto took the package off his desk.

"You go it Naruto! This will get there safely and we'll be back home in no time." She smiled.

"It's Hokage." Naruto corrected.

"Not in my book!" Koto smiled.

I chuckled a little and we headed out on our mission.

~We had delivered the package and were on our way back. Koto held her arms over her head and yawned.

"Tired?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled a little and knelt down in front of her with my back to her. She looked at me.

"Come on." I said. I left her climb on and I stood. I carried her about half a mile before I realized she was so quiet because she was asleep. I smiled to myself.

"SASUKE!" Koto screamed. She was suddenly in front of me, blocking an assassin from me. She grunted and pushed him back. I was lying on the ground. I was wounded. She reached down for me. She eyes were scared and teary. Her ears were pinned to her head. That smile had disappeared.

"Come on! There's too many!" She shouted. I grunted and grabbed her hand. She easily lifted me up and we ran into the forest. We ran and ran until we were far from the enemies. Koto and I panted as we leaned against and tree.

As she panted, Koto wrapped a bandage around my wound. Then she gave me a tired smile. I looked at her. I was still out of breath. Then I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She wrapped my arms around my back and mine were around her neck and shoulders.

I shook and bit back tears.

"Hey…" Koto said. I pulled back and looked at her. She put a hand n my cheek and smiled sweetly.

"I will never, ever let you die." She said and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Our eyes both shined with love.

My eyes widened and filled with shock when she pushed me down a hill. That smile still on her face. I tumbled down the hill and landed next to a river. I grunted and pushed myself up. I glared up at where she was and saw she was gone.

My eyes filled with fear when I heard a scream and the sound of flesh against something. Koto suddenly tumbled down the hill next to me. I heard more and hid in the tall grass. I looked up to see the assassins. They looked down at her, and then walked away.

I looked at her in shock. Her body was motionless, her hair was mangled, and her mouth was closed and emotionless. I looked at her and saw she was breathing. I crawled over and scooped her into my arms. I brushed the hair form her eyes. They looked at me… with nothing.

Her eyes were empty and soulless. The love, the shine, it was all gone. I grit my teeth and thought about what she said.

It echoed through my head. I shook. Tears rolled down my face. I pulled her limp body closer and cried more. Her shirt absorbed my tears and not once did she move. I didn't feel her small hand on my cheek and pull my face to look at her. I didn't feel her arms wrap around me and stroke my hair. She became nothing. Just a doll with a heartbeat.

I somehow managed to get her home. Naruto cried as Sakura inspected her. In the end, they figured she would wake up in her own time. Sakura's exact words were, 'She'll be an empty shell until she has a reason to come back.'

**6 MONTHS LATER**

I walked home quietly. The hand she usually held was inside my pocket. It held the necklace that belonged to her. I always had it with me now. Not that she was in need of it anyway.

When I made it home, Sakura was there.

"How is she?" I asked. "She ate some fish and rice, and then fell asleep on the floor over there." Sakura explained.

I looked into the living room and saw her curled up in a small ball with a blanket over her. I just looked at her, hoped to death she would wake up, look at me and smile. But she didn't. She just laid there.

A few hours later, Sakura had Koto in front of her, she was sitting up and Sakura was putting make up on her.

"Done!' Sakura then said. "Koto-Chan you look so pretty! Just like a doll!" She said smiled. I glanced over at her. She looked just like a doll. She had Geisha makeup on. I then saw something that made me flinch.

Sakura had put contacts in her eyes. They gave a sense of life to her. I just stared.

"Well I'll leave you two." Sakura said and got up. She walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. I got up when she left and walked over to the girl who had remained the same. I looked her over again. Then took a makeup wipe and removed all of it from her face.

I was gentle the whole time. Until it was all gone. But I left eh contacts in. They were green, but not Emerald like hers. But still… they gave her a sense of life. I felt myself start to break as she looked at me. But I knew behind those contacts, there was still nothing.

I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Koto…" I said. "Please… please look at me… smile again… show me that sparkle… one more time… I miss you… I miss you so much… please….please… hug me again… wrap your arms around me…." I begged. I started to squeeze tighter.

"Please…" I held her close.

"I will never, ever… let you die…"

I jumped. She spoke. She spoke! I pulled back and looked at her. She reached up and removed the contacts. Her eyes sparkled emerald again. And that smile. There it was. My Koto… My love…

"Koto..?" I asked softly. She continued to smile.

"Sasuke." She said smiling. I felt my eyes betray me as I cried. I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew she was like that again. Emotionless. My tears got bigger and I cried even more.

'Why? Why did you have to leave? Why did you do that?'

**1 YEAR LATER**

I slammed my sword through his shoulder. He grunted. "Why are you here?" I asked behind my mask.

My eyes widened for a second when he chuckled

"To stall you… there's no way… you can save her…"

I cut him in the chest.

Her….

Her…

"KOTO!"

I sprinted home. 'No…No..!'

I saw her sitting on the balcony with her legs crossed. And a man, standing in front of her with his sword over her head. 'NO!'

I jumped up and was right in front of her as the sword fell. The man jumped and I stabbed him with the chunk of sword I broke off. He fell from the balcony to his death. My shoulder was bleeding. My head felt fuzzy.

I turned around and looked at her. She had blood on her cheek. I panted a little. My forehead fell against hers as my hand came up and wiped the blood away. I smiled at her as I stared into her green eyes.

"I will never…ever…let you… die…" I choked. And it all went black.


End file.
